


Love At The Worst of Times

by ThatFandomAccount04



Series: Love At The Worst of Times [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Heavy Angst, Heist, M/M, Phone Conversations, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomAccount04/pseuds/ThatFandomAccount04
Summary: Will Gavin and Ryan's relationship end before it has a chance to begin?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the 9th grade, so if there's anything I can do to improve it please tell me! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing! Look for the second part soon.

“Shit, are you bleeding?!” Geoff’s voice cries over Gavin’s earpiece, startlingly the young man. The crew had just finished talking about how the heist went down. They know to always report injuries first, no matter how trivial.Everyone had played an injury down at some point. Lied about how much it hurt, how much you’re bleeding. But why wouldn't they say something about it if it was that bad?

 

“Who’s hurt?” Gavin asked apprehensively, his British accent showing his concern. He didn't know if he wanted the answer. He racked his brain to remember who didn't say injuries. Ray had a broken wrist from a broken sniper. Jack got a split lip and broken nose . A "brave and tragic" bank goer thought she'd be an easy target but the clip in his face shows otherwise. Michael got in a fist fight with a guard defending Jack. Geoff's good, he's been a gang member too long not to be. But then, Gavin thought, that just leaves- oh no.

 

"Ryan! Why didn't you say something?!" Ray's voice cracked.

 

"Ryan? Why didn't you report an injury?" Gavin questioned, keeping his voice steady. His crush on the man was overpowered by his wish to keep it a secret. He was stuck at Geoff's pent house, not even close to the action. He was supposed to disable alarms and delay cops. He thought he did it perfectly. Apparently perfect wasn't good enough. 

 

"Gunshot wound,1 possibly 2. Not that bad," Ryan respond, teeth clenched. You could hear him wince, if you couldn't see it. Even if Gavin was there Ryan always wore his mask. His creepy, black skeleton mask.

 

"Gav," Michael's voice came in suddenly,”we need cops cleared ASAP.” The jersey boy spoke fast, tripping over his words. Gavin was already hacking away trying to help as much as he could.

 

"Should I go down?" Gavin asked, praying for a yes. Silence followed. If he went down, it be left to only Kdin watching their backs. They were already down two members. 

 

"Gavin we just can't afford it right now," Geoff said. The Brits heart clenched at the thought of being left high and dry all alone. Not knowing for sure what was happening causing most of the panic. The rest was what he had no control of.

 

"Ryan you need to sit down," Jack's voice demanded gently. Gavin held his breath, listening to Jack mother the man.  By now everyone else had gathered around the pair. Gavin was guessing at what she was doing, but it sounded like she was opening the jacket to look at the wounds better. A gasp escaped her and Geoff's lips.

 

"Oh no Ryan," Ray moaned, a statement followed by a hiss of pain from the man himself. 

"Guys I need information here," Gavin practically begged at this point. " Tell me what's going on!"

 

" I have.. been shot. 3 time in fact."  Ryan panted, for some reason panting horribly. This action caused an audible wince from the gathered group. Gavin inquired why.

 

"A bullet cracked his ribs. This probably pierced his lungs and god knows what else," Jack muttered, "also Ryan's shoulder and stomach area. This...this isn't looking good. You've lost a lot of blood to internal bleeding already, not to mention the lung. It could be filling." 

 

If it was filling then that's it. They can't bring him to a hospital, don't have anyway of doctoring him themselves.  The line was silent. In the 7 years since the crew was made, there was not one casualty. The disbelief was tangible.

 

"How," Gavin swallowed," how long-" he broke off didn't even finish his thought. 

 

"Not very long Gav," the dying man answered for himself," I'm sorry," he whispered.

 

"No," Gavin sniffed," don't apologise. You're going to be fine." It sounded weak even to him. Ryan's breathing turned heavy. 

 

"Ryan you," Geoff paused," you need to take off your mask." The line was tense; you could hear the breathing getting heavier. Gavin sat up in his chair getting a strange look from the other man in the room. Ryan sighed and all Gavin heard was rustling for a while. Was he really?

 

"Holy crap he really did," Ray whispers. The others quietly agreed. Gavin couldn't believe he missed it. The irony was not above him. The only time he'd see Ryan maskless- lifeless.

 

"Gavin this is not your fault," Geoff spoke firmly. "You can't blame this on anyone, except maybe the police." He added humorlessly.

 

"I guess it's time for last words huh?" Ryan laughed." Ray I give you my mask, Michael my grenades, Jack my pistols, and Geoff my money." 

 

"Ryan don't you dare. You are going to get through this," Gavin threatened, voice breaking." Ryan... don't do this to me." 

 

Before Ryan could respond, he started to cough violently. And by the panicked noises by everyone around, Gavin was right about his lungs filling with blood. 

 

"Gavin don't blame," Ryan paused to cough," don't blame yourself. It like Geoff said, I was too dumb to watch out for myself. You need to know that..." Ryan's coughing turned worse. 

 

"Know what Ryan?" Gavin practically yelled hoping so hard that he felt the same way about him.

 

"I want you to know that... that," Ryan couldn't get his breath. He sounded like he was drowning on dry land. 

 

"Geoff give him your phone," Ray's voice sounded, very loud in comparison to the man before him," Ryan type it out." 

 

A shuffling could be heard over Ryan's painful breathing. Soon that's all you heard along with the typing. For a while. The sound became more sparse. Then stopped. 

 

"Ryan? Ryan?" Gavin's voice broke. “Don't do this to me. Ryan!" The man openly sobbed; mourning the man he grew to know and love. 

Gavin felt like he couldn't breathe. His walls were shattered and he didn't even think about picking them up. Not without him. Ryan. 

 

Geoff and the others kept trying to talk to him. Gavin was unresponsive in his grief. Eventually Kdin pulled him off his computer to take him to the living room to wait for the crews.

 

_ Bing!  _ His phone went off ignored by the shattered man. A text lit up the screen.

 

Geoff to Gavin:

Gavin please don't blame yourself. You did the best you could as alway U put urself into ur work all hte way no matter the task ur on of the best men I no. Make sire eveyone is okay after this  adm i want u no that 

i love you. 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different from the wrong I wrote before huh. If you haven't read it before go check it out ;)


End file.
